9.2 Update
9.2 Update New Content * New Strongholds mode for Clan Wars introduced * SU-85I Soviet tank destroyer (tier V, Premium) added to in-game shop Maps * Reworked version of the Prokhorovka map with improved ambiance details added -- now named Fiery Salient * Improvements and corrections introduced to the following maps: Sacred Valley, Cliff, Sand River, Hidden Village, Erlenberg (Assault mode), El Halluf, Airfield, and Komarin * Some visual errors and bugs fixed for the following maps: Kharkov, Winter Himmelsdorf, Karelia, Abbey, Windstorm * Komarin map is now unavailable for high-tier battles (now available for tiers I-VIII only) * Ruinberg on Fire map is now unavailable for Team Battles * Winter Himmelsdorf map is now unavailable for low-tier battles * Blizzard weather effects on the Kharkov map improved * Fixed glitch when a vehicle could be launched into the air upon interacting with some structures on the Pearl River map * Game performance on the Komarin map improved Changes to Vehicle Characteristics * Damage of the HVAP M93 Premium shell fired from 76mm Gun M1A1 and 76mm Gun M1A2 made equal to the damage from the guns' strandard shells (110 to 115). Previously the Premium shell dealt 5 points of damage less than the standard shell. France AMX 50 B: * Aiming time for 120mm SA46 gun for AMX 50 B turret changed from 3s to 2.5s Germany Aufklärungspanzer Panther: * Reload time for 7.5/5.5cm Waffe 0725 gun for VK 28.01 Ausf. C turret changed from 4s to 3.4s Indien-Panzer: * Aiming time for 9cm Bordkanone gun for Indien-Panzer turret changed from 2.9s to 2.7s * Reload time for 9cm Bordkanone gun for Indien-Panzer turret changed from 7.5s to 7.2s Leopard 1: * Reload time for 10.5cm Bordkanone L7A3 gun for Leopard 1 turret changed from 9s to 8.7s Leopard Prototyp A: * Reload time for 10.5cm L7A1 gun for Leopard Prototyp A2 turret changed from 14s to 13s * Aiming time for 9cm Bordkanone gun for Leopard Prototyp A2 turret changed from 2.9s to 2.5s * Reload time for 10.5cm L7A1 gun for Porsche Standardpanzer turret changed from 12s to 11.1s Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger: * Reload time for 12.8cm Kanone 44 L/55 gun for Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger turret changed from 10.9s to 11.5s Waffenträger auf E 100: * Dispersion upon move for Waffenträger auf E 100 suspension increased by 25% * Dispersion on hull traverse for Waffenträger auf E 100 suspension increased by 25% * Reload time for 12.8cm Kanone L/61 gun for Waffenträger auf E 100 turret changed from 60s to 58s * Magazine quantity for 12.8cm Kanone L/61 gun for Waffenträger auf E 100 turret changed from 6 to 5 Waffenträger auf Pz. IV: * Reload time for 12.8cm Kanone L/61 gun for Waffenträger auf Pz. IV für 12.8cm turret changed from 10.9s to 11.6s * Reload time for 12.8cm Kanone 44 L/55 gun for Waffenträger auf Pz. IV für 12.8cm turret changed from 10s to 10.6s * Reload time for 15cm Pak L/29.5 gun for Waffenträger auf Pz. IV für 15cm turret changed from 16s to 17s * Reload time for 15cm Pak L/38 gun for Waffenträger auf Pz. IV für 15cm turret changed from 16s to 17s VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B: * Armor of upper glacis plate changed from 170mm to 200mm * Armor of lower glacis plate changed from 150mm to 200mm * Armor of the frontal section of the roof for VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B Schwerer Turm changed from 40mm to 60mm StuG III Ausf. G: * Load capacity for StuG III Ausf. F suspension changed from 19,800kg to 22,940kg * Load capacity for StuG III Ausf. G suspension changed from 22,400kg to 25,690kg * Hull weight changed from 12,000kg to 15,140kg * Armor arrangement of StuG III Ausf. G brought in line with armor arrangement of real vehicles Japan Type 97 Te-Ke: * Repair cost decreased by 5% U.K. Churchill I: * Armor arrangement adjusted to be more accurate (minor changes) FV215b (183): * Penetration of HESH Mk.1 shell for 183mm L4 gun changed from 275mm to 230mm FV4202: * Reload time for 105mm Royal Ordnance L7A1 gun for FV4202 turret changed from 9.3s to 8.6s U.S.A. M46 Patton: * Dispersion upon move for M46T80E1 suspension decreased by 7% * Dispersion on hull traverse for M46T80E1 suspension decreased by 7% * Dispersion upon move for M46T81 suspension decreased by 8% * Dispersion on hull traverse for M46T81 suspension decreased by 8% * Dispersion for 105mm Gun T5E1M2 on turret traverse decreased by 14% * Dispersion for 105mm Gun T5E1M2 changed from 0.42m to 0.4m * Dispersion for 105mm Gun T5E1M2 on turret traverse decreased by 17% * Dispersion for 105mm Gun T5E1M2 changed from 0.42m to 0.4m M8A1: * Armor arrangement adjusted to be more accurate (minor changes) U.S.S.R. IS: * Armor arrangement adjusted to be more accurate (minor changes) Object 263: * Reload time for 130mm S-70A gun for Object 263 turret changed from 11s to 10.7s SU-100M1: * Reload time for 100mm LB-1C gun for SU-100M1 turret changed from 6.9s to 5.9s SU-101: * Reload time for 100mm D-54S gun for Turret_1_SU-101 changed from 7.1s to 6.7s * Dispersion for 100mm D-54S gun changed from 0.36m to 0.35m SU-122-54: * Reload time for 100mm D-54S gun for SU-122/54 turret changed from 6.8s to 6.5s * Dispersion for 100mm D-54S gun changed from 0.36m to 0.35m * Reload time for 122mm М62-C2 gun for SU-122/54 turret changed from 10s to 9.2s * Dispersion for 122mm М62-C2 gun changed from 0.36m to 0.35m Т-44: * Reload time for 100mm LB-1 for Т-44-100 turret changed from 8.6s to 8.1s Gameplay *Historical Battles disabled for reworking **Medals earned for participating in Historical Battles will remain and be displayed as before **Progress for medals/achievements that were still incomplete will disappear *Six new awards added to Team Battle mode *Minor bugs fixed in the damage boxes for the following vehicles: Т32, IS, T54E1, M8A1, Object 430 Graphics *Models of the following vehicles reworked in HD quality: IS, SU-100, StuG III Ausf. G, Churchill I *Minor bugs and defects fixed in visual models of the following vehicles: T-34-85, Pz.Kpfw. III, Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. A, ISU-152, SU-122А, M18 Hellcat, M3 Lee, M8A1, M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo, Tortoise, Black Prince, Conqueror Gun Carriage, Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. D, Sturmpanzer I Bison, Pz.Kpfw. B2 740 (f), Tiger, Type 4 Chi-To *Display of HD vehicle models changed. Maximum quality HD textures will only be displayed for the player's vehicle *HD models and textures for all vehicles reworked for better display on medium and low graphics settings *Level of detail for HD vehicle models adapted for various drawing distances *Textures for some of the older vehicles' models improved *The red/green line in the Artillery mode reworked. Now, if a vehicle crosses the estimated shell's flight trajectory, the line turns red *Issue with vehicles twitching when turning on inclined surfaces fixed *Effect of vehicle's ammunition burnout added *Effect of ammunition explosion reworked *Some effects of shells hitting various surfaces reworked *Option to turn off foliage transparency between the camera and the player's vehicle added to the graphics settings menu (improves performance on low-end PC configurations) Sound *Sounds of vehicle explosions now vary depending on the vehicle's weight *Volume of tank firing reconfigured depending on the distance of the shot Interface *Current average damage percent for Marks of Excellence, displayed in a tooltip, changed from maximum to current damage Other Bugfixes and Changes *Crashes of the game client in some cases fixed *Glitch with a torn-off turret falling through the ground fixed *Some cases of desynchronization of the vehicle's position between the server and the client fixed *Some memory leaks when entering/exiting a battle fixed *Some bugs during battle playback fixed *Issue with trajectories of friendly artillery shots doubling in some conditions fixed *Glitch with all enemy vehicles appearing on the map at the end of a battle fixed *Issue with false notifications in some cases that the enemy vehicle is set on fire fixed *Incorrect sounds of turret rotation on some vehicles fixed *Red lines at the junction point of landscape textures, which appeared when using the old renderer with antialiasing on, fixed *Client hang-ups when loading a battle in rare cases fixed *Context menu of the tank carousel in the Garage changed to be consistent *Some errors in auto-detecting graphics settings fixed *Bugs in the order of switching between allies in the Postmortem mode fixed *Issue with Auto-Aim targeting too low, below the underbelly of a vehicle, fixed *Minor interface bugs fixed Updates